


permanence

by pxsk



Category: GOT7, Lovelyz
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxsk/pseuds/pxsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if people could tattoo moments into their hearts, this would be the one he would choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	permanence

**Author's Note:**

> ( **a/n:** inspired by a really random dream i had involving me and p.o lmao and also because there needs to be [more](http://i.imgur.com/5M7RLOe.png) [mark](http://i.imgur.com/jike5fi.png)/[mijoo](http://i.imgur.com/5dB4xaF.png) in this world.)

"I'm going to get a tattoo."

"No."

Mijoo frowns as she turns to look at Mark.

"I wasn't seeking your approval, I was just informing you of my decision," she says, giving Mark a light shove.

She takes in a deep breath of air as a light breeze blows past them, and she’s grateful that the weather is good enough for them to hang out on the rooftop today.

"Please, you'd cry once the needle touches your skin," Mark replies, before reaching out to ruffle Mijoo's hair.

Mijoo likes to think that she has a higher pain tolerance than people would expect of her, but she stays quiet. She doesn't want to give Mark a chance to remind her about how she'd cried that time she busted her eyebrow after falling onto a drain cover, and how he'd had to piggyback her all the way to the A&E.

"The full-timer at the store has really cool designs on his arms though, and I really want to get one for myself too..." she tries again, tracing circles on the concrete ground with her index finger.

Mijoo doesn't even know why she's trying to get Mark's approval - it's not like she really needs it. In fact, the only thing stopping her from finding a tattoo artist right now was her laziness. That, and the fact that her parents would kill her.

Still, something in her just wants some encouragement from him.

"Are candy store employees even allowed to have tattoos?" Mark asks as he reaches into his bag.

"That's stereotyping. Not everyone who has tattoos is a bad person."

Mark pulls out a black marker, and hands it to Mijoo.

"Here, use this for now. It's a super strong permanent marker, so it'll take some time to come off. Try to keep it on you for a month. If you're not bored of it after that, then I'll agree to it."

Mijoo scoffs. "Like I said, I'm not looking for your approval."

She picks up the marker anyway.

Mijoo bites her lower lip for a few seconds as an idea pops up in her mind, and she grabs Mark's hand.

"Yah, what are you -"

Mark is glad that Mijoo is too engrossed in drawing on his right wrist to see the blush that spreads across his face, and he turns his head away just in case she suddenly looks up.

"Done!"

There is a sense of disappointment when she lets go of his hand, but Mark pushes it to the back of his mind and looks at her masterpiece.

"...what is this even supposed to be," he remarks, trying to decipher what looked like two triangles joined at their tips.

“It’s an infinity…butterfly…thing…” Mijoo trails off, and Mark just sends her a look.

“I saw it in my dream last night, ok,” she admits. “I wanted to see how it’d look like in real life.”

“So you used me as your lab rat?” Mark asks, before wrapping his arm around Mijoo’s neck and giving her a noogie.

“Yah, stop it!” she cries out, though her laughter is mixed in with her cries of protest.

When Mark finally releases her, she jabs her elbow into his knee, which elicits a shout from him.

“You’re horrible, Lee Mijoo,” he remarks.

“I know,” she replies simply, and picks up the marker again.

Mark watches as she slowly draws the same design onto her left wrist, and he lets out a small smile at how her tongue pokes out from the corner of her mouth, just like it always does when Mijoo is in full concentration mode.

“Tada!”

She proudly shows him her finished design, even though it’s really not very grand at all.

“…oh gross, now we have couple tattoos,” Mijoo makes a face at her realisation.

“Admit it, that was your whole plan in the first place,” Mark replied, poking her in her side.

“You wish,” is all she says.

A moment of silence passes by as Mijoo admires her handiwork, wondering how much a tattoo like this would cost.

“Hey,” Mark says, and Mijoo looks up at him.

“Hm?”

The sunlight casts perfect lighting onto her face, and another breeze passes by. Even though Mijoo has never been the biggest fan of staying out in the sun, it casts perfect lighting onto her face, making it glow radiantly. Her hair dances with the passing breeze, and her eyes have that sparkle that never seem to dim.

Mark can’t help but sigh at how beautiful she looks, and if people could tattoo moments into their hearts, this would be the one he would choose.

“…nothing.”

Mijoo glares at him. “You know I hate it when people do that.”

“I forgot what I was going to say,” Mark mumbles, staring down at his scruffy shoes.

He can feel her gaze lingering on him.

“So are you really going to get a tattoo?” he asks.

Mijoo takes a few seconds to think about the question.

“Not today. Maybe next time, but not today.”

Mark just nods, before getting up.

“Come on, class is starting in a few minutes,” he says, stretching out his right hand to Mijoo.

She takes it and pulls herself up, and he can’t help but notice how obvious their (temporary) tattoos are when they’re holding hands.

“Um…you can let go now,” Mijoo speaks, and he quickly does so.

They gather their stuff, and start towards the door.

“So…have you remembered what you were going to say just now?” He wonders if that’s a tinge of hope he hears in her voice, but he knows he’s not ready. He shakes his head, and Mijoo clucks her tongue.

“Loser.”

Mark sneaks a glance at her as they make their way down the stairs, and looks at the tattoo on his wrist.

_Not today. Maybe next time, but not today._


End file.
